


it wasn't your fault.

by Anonymous



Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeon Wonwoo, Alpha Kim Minseo, Angst, Beta Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Kim Mingyu-centric, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Omega Kim Mingyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Miscarriage isn't a disease. You did nothing wrong. We can prepare for it and help you get treated. Then you may be able to have a healthy baby.-Yang Seok-hyung, Hospital Playlist (2020)
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Kim Mingyu & Xu Ming Hao | The8, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8, mingyu and his sister, referenced meanie
Series: the moon and the stars, they are nothing without you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862176
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49
Collections: Anonymous





	it wasn't your fault.

**Author's Note:**

> My first contribution to the Seventeen fandom and I decided to bring a bucket full of angst.
> 
> I'm truly sorry but for some reason, I've been writing angsty fics recently but I promise there will be some fluff coming soon! (hopefully).
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this rare omega Mingyu at a hefty price.
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS for miscarriage, and mentioned depression in case you didn't read the tags properly.

Mingyu sat in his seat in shock. 

He looked up to see the pitying glances of his doctor and the nurse from last time he was here. He remembered the nurse because of how shy and nervous he acted which he found adorable. Of course, he had to remember his doctor, who is looking after him during his pregnancy.

No. He was looking after him.

“Dr Moon.” 

He spoke as a lump grew in his throat, tears quickly gathering in his eyes as he struggled to get the rest of his sentence out. Dr Moon picked up a box of tissues and placed it in front of him with no hesitation. Quickly, he took one from the box and wiped at his face before looking his doctor in the eyes with a pitiful smile on his face.

“Doctor... are you trying to tell me that my...baby is dead?”

“Yes Mr Kim” he responded solemnly. 

Out of Mingyu’s peripheral vision, he could see the nurse looking at him, eyes filled with sympathy.

“Please,” he pleaded, “check again, please there has to be a heartbeat. There has to be” his voice breaking on the last word.

Dr Moon gently placed a hand close to Mingyu’s side of the table causing him to look up at him with trembling eyes.

“Mr Kim, I’ve checked several times. I am so sorry, but no heartbeat can be detected.

Mingyu let out a wail, clutching at his stomach as if he had been caused physical pain. He could still feel the round of his stomach, a painful reminder of the life that once resided in him. Wrapping his arms around himself, he doubled over in pain and let out a heartbreaking wail, sobbing his heart out for his child.

“My baby! My-my baby! No, no, no please, why, my baby please!”

His cries were painful to hear, loud enough to even be heard outside of the small compact office, but he didn’t care. It wasn’t possible for him to think about others when his baby,  
, was dead.

•••

As Mingyu cried the nurse, Chwe Hansol, felt his own eyes tear up. He didn’t have as much experience as Junhui in the OB/GYN department of the hospital so he had never to deliver or witness somebody else deliver news of a miscarriage. It was a heartbreaking sight to see, as he watched the man that they had been taking care of bawling out his eyes, knowing that his child was gone. 

Even though his heart ached for him, and he knew that it would be pure evil to kick him out of their office, he didn’t know what they were going to do about the other patients as today was quite a busy day for them. As subtle as he could, he shuffled closer to Junhui, so he could ask him.

“Dr Moon, what should I tell the other patients? Should I say our system is down or some other excuse?”

Dr Moon didn’t turn his head, his eyes trained on the grieving father as he answered Hansol.

“Don’t say anything.”

Hansol gave a perplexed look to the back of his head.

“But won’t they be curious, or impatient?”

“Don’t worry about it Nurse Chwe. We don’t need to say anything.”

Hansol stepped back and regarded Junhui’s answer. If they could also hear the agonising cries, then perhaps their own appointments were the last things on their minds.

•••

Hansol’s theory was proven true as outside in the waiting area, everyone could feel Mingyu’s pain. They all sympathised with him and remained grateful that they still had their babies, subconsciously praying that the grieving parent who was currently in the doctor’s office will somehow find peace after this traumatising experience.

•••

Mingyu’s cries died down after a while, tissues being grabbed to wipe his face. He slowly raised himself up so that he was face to face with his doctor once again.

“Doctor,” he said with a shaky voice “What did I do wrong? What’s wrong with me?”

Dr Moon gave him a comforting smile allowing him to gather himself before answering.

“Why do you speak as if you have a disease?”

Mingyu scoffed pathetically, “Don’t I?”

Dr Moon shook his head softly.

“Miscarriage isn't a disease. You did nothing wrong. We can prepare for it and help you get treated. Then you may be able to have a healthy baby. Please remember this Mingyu-ssi. Don’t bear such a heavy burden alone”

Mingyu let out a few more soft cries, as he thought about his friends and family, how they bounced with excitement when he told them the news of him being pregnant. Now he would be the same one to bear the news of his miscarriage.

“Nurse Chwe will take you to...”

Mingyu nodded when appropriate, although his body was taking in everything, he felt himself detach from his body as if his mind was floating around. He barely noticed when he left the office, or when he entered a hospital room. Everything was mostly a blur until it got to him lying down in his hospital bed and the nurse asking him if there was anyone he would like to call.

Wonwoo wasn’t probable, no matter how much he longed for his husband to be by his side, not only was he currently at work, but he also had no idea how he was going to face him after he had lost his child. The rest of his friends were busy or he didn’t feel comfortable with calling them to pick him up. However, there were two people he  
by his side.

•••

Xu Minghao and Kim Minseo rushed into the hospital together after they both got the call that Mingyu was in the hospital. Minseo has been contacted first due to her being family and when the nurse called her she immediately called Minghao afterwards so that he could drive her to the hospital and also come with her as she found out what happened. 

The nurse hadn’t told her anything as it was against the law to disclose certain information over the phone which only served to make her more anxious.

They went from the front desk to the room that Mingyu was meant to be in and was met with a nurse with dirty blonde hair who looked jittery and a tall doctor with black hair and-

“Junhui?”

Minghao said in shock. Junhui’s eyes widened in surprise before he let out a deep exhale when he realised the situation at hand.

“This is gonna be harder than I thought”

Minseo looked between the two of them and even threw a confused glance at the nurse who looked as baffled as he did.

“Myungho-oppa, do you know him?”

“Yeah we’ve only started dating recently, and I knew he was a doctor. Just not Mingyu’s doctor”

Minseo nodded slightly before turning her head back to Junhui.

“Doctor...”

“Moon. Dr Moon”

“Dr Moon, what happened to Mingyu? He’s my brother please.”

Junhui looked at Minghao sorrowfully before speaking to Minseo.

“Miss Kim, I’m assuming you both knew your brother was pregnant, am I correct?”

“Yes we know, how is he, how’s the baby?”

Junhui took a deep inhale and made eye contact with Minseo knowing if he even glanced at Minghao he wouldn’t be able to take the hurt in his eyes.

“  
”

•••

Mingyu day in his hospital bed looking out the window, silent tears streaming down his face. There was an empty void in his chest that seemed to be consuming him from inside. He vaguely heard the door opening behind him and heard multiple sets of footprints make their way towards the bed.

“Mingyu-ssi?” The voice that he had come to recognise and Nurse Chwe spoke from behind him. “Minseo and Myungho are here now”

Silence.

“I’ll be close by if you need anything”

The door could be heard closing leaving only Minseo, Minghao and himself in the room. 

Slowly Minseo walked around the bed to Mingyu’s side before sliding down to kneel before him. She brought up a hand to cup at his face.

“Oppa, I’m here for you.”

Mingyu started crying again as he grasped at her wrist, her alpha releasing protective, calming pheromones in response to his omega’s distress and his bitter scent. He felt arms wrap around him from behind as he noted the sweet comforting scent of Minghao’s beta as he tried to bring about a balance in the room.

“Don’t worry Gyu, we’re all here for you. We won’t leave you to shoulder this alone”

“Myungho-oppa is right. You’ll be okay, this is not the end of the road for you oppa” Minseo whispered softly as she left a kiss on his forehead.

Mingyu’s omega found comfort in both their scents and their words, yet his own scent remained bitter with grief and sour as he thought of his own mate and how he would break the news to him. 

But for now, he drowned himself in their scents and allowed himself to be comforted.


End file.
